Connecting the electronic devices on separate circuit boards is typically accomplished using one or more flexible wires, the opposite ends of which are provided with connectors that mate with connectors attached to the circuit boards themselves. An example of such an inter-circuit board connection is the ribbon cable commonly used to connect the different circuit boards found in many “desk-top” personal computers. Such prior art connections have drawbacks, one of which is their cost. Another drawback is that they are susceptible to failure when they are assembled or when they are disassembled. They are also unable to mechanically couple circuit boards to each other but are instead limited to electrically connecting them. A method and apparatus for reliably and economically connecting circuit boards and the components on them both electrically and mechanically would be an improvement over the prior art.